Saving Her from Her Own World
by SuRfInG-ChIk0321
Summary: Wyatt is now seventeen, almost all grown up. Before he can fully mature, it's in his destiny to learn how differen two peoples life can be, even if they just live next door. (I dont own Charmed)
1. Old Scars

A/N: Phoebe, Piper, and Jason live in the manor. Piper is still single with seventeen year old Wyatt, and Phoebe and Jason have a sixteen year old daughter, Brittany, and a fifteen year old son, Ben. Paige lives with her husband Keith in their own home, and has a daughter Kelsey, who's four. Please review!  
  
D/C: I don't own charmed.  
  
Saving Her from Her Own World  
  
Summary: Wyatt is almost all grown up, and before he can fully mature he learns how different the worlds of next door neighbors can be, especially when his heart gets involved.  
  
Chapter 1- "Old Scars"  
  
Piper watched her son of seventeen years. The resemblance between him and Leo stopped at his dirty blonde hair and aqua blue/green eyes, his face shape was of his own, but his personality held traces of Leo and Piper.  
  
How he had grown into such a jock was of someone else's knowledge. Having been around four girls for most of his life no one expected such excellent athletic performance. Football, baseball, basketball and track trophies and awards lined his walls along with female bathing suit models and sports pictures. His room smelled of "AXE" deodorant, and "BOD" cologne. He turned around, and their eyes connected. Wyatt smiled an energetic smile, and locked eyes with Piper. His hair was spiked up as usual, the tips always a much lighter shade of blonde than the roots.  
  
"Need anything?" Wyatt asked. Piper snapped out of the memories, and shook her head.  
  
"Uh, no I just, dinner is ready." Piper signaled to downstairs. He smiled again, and nodded.  
  
"Be down in a sec." He replied. Piper smiled, she still remember when his deep, manly voice could barley pronounce "momma".  
  
Wyatt turned around as Piper left. He took a lot of pride in the fact he was a big part of the small amount of happiness his mother had left. He enjoyed taking care of her and making her happy. Sometimes he felt guilty that he was almost never home, with college offers and everything he needed to work extra hard at practices. He loved how he was never forced to take his super-natural duties first. Having a dad as an elder helped him in every day of his life. Although, he'd rather have him there.  
  
He hated calling Leo dad, he thought of him more as a friend. A close friend of course, but he still never understood anyone choosing magic over his mother.  
  
He blinked back into his reality of his messy guy room. Suddenly, he felt a deep sadness. His wrists felt as if they had been slashed, and he could almost feel a slimy liquid running down them. For a second he thought of looking at his wrists, and then he realized it wouldn't be him. As he was about to orb out, a girl appeared in his door way.  
  
Brittany, who was a little more than a year younger than him had light, crystal blonde highlights in her light brown hair. She had pale complexion like Paige, and eyes that held a pattern of dark and light green. She was almost the spinning image of Phoebe, but Jason appeared in almost her every move.  
  
"Can I come?" She asked in her cute, perky voice. Wyatt shook his head.  
  
"No, tell mom I'm at Morgan's." Wyatt ordered. Her highly arched eyebrows sunk closer to her eyes.  
  
"Fine." She replied sourly. He shook it off and orbed out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He found himself in a very poorly kept house. The T.V struggled for reception, the stained off white couch stood diagonally, the floor stained with to many things to even attempt to name. The walls were peeled of wall paper and paint, and every few glances a whole. He moved swiftly through the narrow, molding hallways that smelled of mildew, and foreign things. He round the last door on the right without a handle and tapped it open. The room was mainly a dirty pink. Two small twin mattresses completed the idea of a bed with a sleeping bag.  
  
"Morgan?" Wyatt started off in a weak voice. The small radio played "Mest" "Drawing Board" in the background. He walked to the other end of the room, to another door. He knocked. Nothing. He pounded this time words escaping his lips. The fear grew in the pit of his stomach, yet he remained steady on the outside.  
  
"MORGAN! Please just open the door." Wyatt pleaded. He immediately orbed, knowing he wouldn't get a reply. He paused. The tacky, pink and olive green bathroom held the only thing Wyatt thought to be beautiful in deep pain. She looked up at him.  
  
Her long, straightened blonde hair of many colors, textures and layers fell slightly in front of her oval face. Freckles were sprinkled across the bridge of her feminine nose, and she locked her eye gaze with him. Her amber, fleshy brown eyes stared at him.  
  
"How'd you-" She started. He spotted a brown candle burning a spell. He orbed it into his hand and stared at her.  
  
"You tried to keep me away." He read what he could of the spell, which seemed like an attempt from him being able to read her. Her eyes were stained with the inflammation from the tears that ran down her smooth face. The feelings were mixed terribly in Wyatt's stomach. Her sorrow and depression seemed to radiate off her body, and anger and confusion came from his own interest in her trying to keep him away.  
  
Instinctively, he looked at her wrists. Not terribly health threatening, small trails of blood dripped from her wrists to the off white colored floor tiling. Past scars had been reopened, which meant on the inside she was hurting much more badly. She dropped the razor, and it clinked on the floor. He walked over to her, and moved the hair from the left side of her face.  
  
The skin had grown violet red all over the long side of her cheek. He knew he couldn't heel her wounds because she had enforced them upon herself. Yet he tried so anyway.  
  
"Where is that son of a bitch?" Wyatt yelled, starting to get angry. Morgan stood up.  
  
"Wyatt please. I, it feels better. You don't get it. You don't understand. He'll out smart you. He knows things about your family that they don't even know. Just let it go." Morgan pleaded. Wyatt looked at her. Her eyes, so beautiful, yet so consumed with pain and confusion confused him even more. He nodded, and pulled her in for a hug. The blood from her wrists smeared on his practice jersey, and then onto her tight fitting tank top. Her low rise baggy night pants also held traces of blood.  
  
"Brittany knows too. She felt it. Morgan, you have to stop. It's been getting bad lately." Wyatt preached. She looked down. He knew his words meant nothing to her. She honored her feelings more.  
  
"You're coming back with me. Mom, Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Jason will be cool with it like always. Besides, you and Britt are really close." Wyatt suggested. Morgan smiled her normal, forced smile and shook her head.  
  
"I've got to make dinner. Maybe later." She pulled away and walked to the radio and turned it off.  
  
"I'll see you tonight then?" Wyatt asked. She always did what she wanted, and he accepted that. She nodded.  
  
"Of course." She replied. He smiled.  
  
"That sounds too weird." She went on. They laughed. They joked about dating, even though the thought had never crossed their minds. Best friends and the charge/white lighter relationship was enough for both of them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Is she okay?" Phoebe asked. The family sat at the table, short of Paige, Keith and Kelsey. All of the Halliwells and Jason were fully aware of Morgan's problem. Brittany sat, staring at her plate. She felt much of Brittany's pain through being her best friend. Wyatt nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I asked her to come over. But she didn't want to." Wyatt replied. Phoebe looked at Piper.  
  
"Maybe you should check on her after dinner." Piper suggested. Wyatt nodded. Jason and Ben stood motionless. Ben, who had skater as his main agentive, looked at Wyatt with his brown eyes. His medium brown hair was buzzed and untantered with as always. Not being as athletic as and younger than Wyatt he lacked the strength and build.  
  
"I don't get it. I mean, Morgan's like a sister to me. And her life couldn't get much worse, but what gives? I mean that stuff's in the past. Can she not forget about it?" Ben asked. Wyatt stood up and pushed Ben harshly out of his chair.  
  
"Morgan's gone through more shit than ANYONE I know. Including you. She's got a problem but not as bad as your attitude. So next time Coach yells at you for not being able to do sit ups try and keep the tears inside." Wyatt scolded. He saw the intimidation in Ben's eyes, as much as he tried to hide it. Phoebe stood up.  
  
"Hey, guys take it down a little bit okay?" Jason asked. He helped Ben up, but to his honesty, he couldn't argue with Wyatt.  
  
"Wyatt, calm down honey, Ben knows what Morgan goes through." Piper reasoned. Wyatt looked at his cousin with disgust and orbed out. Brittany stared at Ben, and finally spoke.  
  
"You can be such a jerk." Brittany concluded.  
  
"What the hell I just didn't understand why she can't stop hurting herself. I mean sorry. God you people need to get a life. I love Morgan but all she's doing is making you guys worry about her all the time." Ben said, now above Brittany. Brittany stood up.  
  
"Just shut up." Brittany shot back. Her olive shaded green eyes flashed with rage. She stood and exited the kitchen.  
  
"Stupid preps." Ben teased. He looked at Jason for help.  
  
"Cool off. Me and you are going to have a talk afterwards." Jason informed. Ben went to argue, and then nodded. Phoebe looked at Piper, reflecting on what happened.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Force that I've called on times before, Help my brother understand more.  
  
Make him see what life can be, Living in a different world than you and me.  
  
With hurt and anger fill him to the top, Keep this up until I say stop."  
  
The words escaped her mouth fast, as she thought with the rage that rambled on inside her. She burned it into a mach and bowl, waiting anxiously to see the result.  
  
A/N: How was it? Tell me! I'm not sure if I'm going to continue, maybe you can persuade me otherwise! 


	2. Irony

A/N: Phoebe, Piper, and Jason live in the manor. Piper is still single with seventeen year old Wyatt, and Phoebe and Jason have a sixteen year old daughter, Brittany, and a fifteen year old son, Ben. Paige lives with her husband Keith in their own home, and has a daughter Kelsey, who's four. Please review!  
  
D/C: I don't own charmed.  
  
Saving Her from Her Own World  
  
Summary: Wyatt is almost all grown up, and before he can fully mature he learns how different the worlds of next door neighbors can be, especially when his heart gets involved.  
  
Chapter 2- Irony  
  
"Hey." A light haired man greeted. He kissed Piper on the cheek softly and she smiled in return.  
  
"Hey yourself." Piper answered. The man looked at her with his dark, almost black eyes, and they shared a kiss. This man, who was named Bryan, had been Piper's boyfriend for two years. He knew everything about her, and she knew everything about him.  
  
"How'd the Wyatt, Leo, Morgan problem?" Bryan asked. Everyone who had anything to do with the Halliwell's lives had to do with Morgan's too. Piper smiled as he opened the car door for her. They both got in his Camry, and he posited to drive.  
  
"Leo's not giving up on Wyatt getting new charges. He doesn't want him to take the scholarship offers, he wants him to get a simple job and concentrate on his destiny. Wyatt of course wants to stay here with me, and Morgan, and go to the community college. He wants to wait a while before he has any other charges because of Morgan. I want him to go to school, play football, or basketball, or baseball or all three and do what ever he wants to do, and get a great paying job, meet a nice girl, and start his destiny when he's in his late twenties. He's too young. But if he leaves Morgan, she doesn't trust anyone like she trusts him, except Brittany, and Brittany's really not cut out to be giving advice." Piper exclaimed. Her voice dragged in her mellow, stressed mood. He put his hand supportively on her thy and smiled.  
  
"Wyatt's a good kid. Leo will eventually give into what ever Wyatt wants, and Morgan has all the people she needs right now. What ever happens, will be fine." She smiled; somehow, he always calmed her down, even during the worst times.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Morgan sat comfortably on the Halliwell's couch. Kelsey, dark haired and blue eyed colored at the table by Morgan's feet. She looked at her watch, nine forty five.  
  
"You don't wanna go to bed by any chance do you?" Morgan asked. Kelsey giggled and shook her head. She looked up at Morgan, and tilted her head. Morgan had a slightly bruised left cheek.  
  
"You're daddy hits you." Kelsey exclaimed. Morgan immediately felt her happy mood drop, and stared at Kelsey. She didn't need to know that. She picked Kelsey up and put her on the couch next to her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Morgan asked. Kelsey looked down.  
  
"Mine does too."  
  
Morgan paused, not sure what to do. Kelsey looked up at Morgan again, and put a finger to her mouth.  
  
"Shh. Don't tell." Kelsey ordered. Morgan, still confused nodded, aside from all the fibs Kelsey told at the age of five, Morgan was content on believing her.  
  
"When does he hurt you?" Morgan asked. Kelsey didn't answer.  
  
"Does he do it a lot?... Kelsey?" Morgan tried again. Kelsey shook her head.  
  
"Not a lot. When mommies gone. She doesn't know." Kelsey informed. Morgan nodded.  
  
"Does Wyatt know?" Morgan asked. Kelsey shook her head no. Morgan pulled her in for a hug.  
  
"Sweetie, promise me something." Morgan exclaimed. Kelsey nodded.  
  
"Whenever you think your daddy is going to hit you have to call your mommy, or Wyatt."  
  
"But then mommy will be sad. And if I tell Wyatt, he'll tell mommy. And mommy love daddy, and mommy will be sad and mad at me and leave me."  
  
Morgan immediately felt angry. Her heart sped up and she felt her stomach cramp up. Keith made her think that.  
  
"That's not true. The only person your mommy would leave would be your daddy." Morgan said, trying to keep her tone sweet. Kelsey looked down, and looked back up at Morgan with tears in her eyes.  
  
"You know what else my daddy does?"  
  
Morgan felt again like everything else was silent. She suddenly was glad Piper and Bryan were out on a date, Wyatt was a baseball practice, and Brittany was out with her boyfriend, Phoebe and Jason were out having dinner, and Ben as usual wasn't home.  
  
"What?" Morgan dared to ask. Kelsey looked down.  
  
"He kisses my private parts."  
  
Morgan bit her bottom lip, and hugged Kelsey.  
  
"Oh, he wont any more." Morgan said more determined than sweet. She knew Keith, and she could even get inside his mind, it was part of her ability. He was human, and he was a good human. But still, Kelsey was telling the truth, and she knew it.  
  
"How long has he been doing this?" Morgan asked. Kelsey looked up to think.  
  
"My birthday." Kelsey informed. Morgan stopped in shock. She was at Kelsey's birthday party, helping Wyatt handle the kids mainly, but she wasn't supposed to be.  
  
(Memory)  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to come in? Nick might be mad." Wyatt asked. Morgan laughed and shook her head.  
  
"Nick's always mad." She concluded as she walked in her house and made a face at Wyatt who laughed it off. She stopped dead in her tracks. He was waiting for her.  
  
"You bitch." Nick shouted. His heavy, beer built frame reeked of alcohol.  
  
He shoved her to the ground, and ripped off her shirt. He hit her again, hard on the face and told her she had been bad, she knew that line. He hit her over the head again with his fist, but it hurt twice as bad. Suddenly she felt double the emotion, thinking she wasn't the only one in her body.  
  
(Reality)  
  
"I'm going to talk to your mommy about it, okay?"  
  
"NO!" Kelsey screamed. Morgan jumped back from the surprise of the scream.  
  
"I'll tell YOU when it happens. And then you can tell mommy, okay?" Kelsey asked. Morgan nodded, and Kelsey smiled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Piper dug up the courage to tell him. The 'thing' that had been eating away at her conscious couldn't wait any longer.  
  
"Piper, are you okay?" Bryan asked, looking her in they eye. She smiled half heartedly.  
  
"Bryan, I have something to tell you." He stared at her patiently.  
  
"Do you love me?" Piper asked. Bryan chuckled.  
  
"Sweetheart, I don't get this-"  
  
"Just, answer."  
  
"I love you. With all my heart."  
  
Another pause, and Piper needed relief.  
  
"I'm, pregnant. And, it's yours." Piper blurted. Through surprise, a smile made it's way to Bryan's face. Piper's hopes soon fell through, he was happy.  
  
"So, it's good, right? You're going to stay with me?" Piper asked, not wanting another Leo expedition. Bryan nodded.  
  
"You're safe with me. You both are."  
  
A/N: That's all for this chapter. Bryan and Piper have been going out for some time, and are pretty much an item. This story is going to get confusing, I'm even confused, so if you guys ever need any help, just ask and I'll tell! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
